


Hungry Mammoth Fuck Hole

by DuckHugs



Series: Bad Supernatural Fanfiction [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bad Fic, M/M, My Friend Was High When He Wrote This, Sibling Incest, this is absolute garbage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-18
Updated: 2016-03-18
Packaged: 2018-05-27 09:58:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6280048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DuckHugs/pseuds/DuckHugs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Dean fall into the trunk together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hungry Mammoth Fuck Hole

**Author's Note:**

> Sometimes when my friend is drunk/high I make him write fanfiction.
> 
> This is the result. Heaven forgive me.

Sam and Dean fall into the trunk together. Dean yells and Sam coos like a little pigeon. 

Sam slams his dick into deans hungry mammoth fuck hole. His cock craves the Dean and vice versa. Dean is like yep. 

Sam fetters the frickledom as he is the one in there. Dean is the thing. SAm loves dean more than anyone. Dean loves Dean more than anyone. Sad Sam is. 

They coo and flutter away like cupsopoonies. 

Snape get out! GEt out! my love is in here but you cant find him. The intern is here and he will protect. 

I flutter onto my broom stick and take my love with me to the place we love the of that we THE END


End file.
